mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Payne
Louise Payne is one of Cynthia's supposed cousins and followers, along with Tina and Gabby. Like Cynthia, she is a bit rude, but it's usually only when with her. She doesn't come off as mean normally and openly will go to Alfred or try to help with cases if she's asked to or if she thinks something is wrong. Louise is one of the cousins often seen with Cynthia going along with her schemes. Such as when she took pictures of Cynthia cheating during a race to find treasure. Upon handing her camera to Alfred though, it had been exposed. Louise is voiced by Sarah Camacho. Appearance One of Louise's most noticeable feature is, that she is the heaviest of the Payne family - only somewhat, however. Her feathers are thistle-purple/grey in colour while her hair is pink and worn in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie, two big bangs and very thin side parts with tiny black/purple bands near the bottom. Her eyes are brown-orange in color and she has a pale colored beak. Louise's normal attire consist of a light yellow t-shirt with dark purple jeans ending at the knee with a light purple-gray belt with circle piece, and slip on shoes. For swimming, Louise wears a dark purple shirt-like dress and a pair of shorts. When synchronized swimming she adds a yellow swim cap. In Casting Call, Louise wore a yellow colored dress with puffed sleeves and lighter yellow, softer material underneath of them. The dress had dark purple lining. During winter, Louise dresses in a yellow jacket with multiple pockets, small amounts of purple lining and fur like hood material, a yellow snow cap, dark teal/blue mittens and purple pants with dark blue-teal snow boots. Personality As stated, Louise hangs out with her cousin often. She is not Cynthia like, in terms of being a mean girl who is very childish or often yelling. But she does mock others and make snooty comments like Cynthia. She does not come off as mean spirited, and actually provides a better use to Alfred compared to her cousin. She also seems to generally like them, as shown when she waves to them as Cynthia drags her off during "The No Treasure Treasure Hunt". Like her cousin and many girls around Gnarly Woods, she is a fan of both Ricardo and Razzy. Family *Tina Payne - Possible sister or cousin *Gabby Payne - possible sister or cousin *Cynthia Payne - cousin she is normally seen with. *Mrs. Payne - Her possible aunt, who is not seen with the cousins often. Trivia *Louise, along with Tina's feathers are gray-purple in color, which may fit into the fact they are Cynthia's cousins. But it is unknown what species of bird they may be. *Revealed in The Malfunctioning Magic Beans, Louise wears earrings. *Her name, along with Tina's is inspired by an actor named Tina Louise. *In her Juliet dress, Louise looks skinnier than she normally is. But she may have just lost a few pounds in order to fit into said dress. *It is possible her favorite color is Yellow and/or Purple, though her pom poms appear bright blue in color. Gallery Louise Dress.PNG|Louise in a yellow dress Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h37m20s114.png|Taking pictures with her camera Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h31m37s13.png vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h43m06s246.png|Louse waving at others, while is Cynthia dragging her away. Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h41m01s62.png|Louise in Alfred's tent (1st from right) Alfred, Camille, Milo, Cynthia, Mr. Rusard, Louise, Tina, Gaby and others.jpg|Class photo Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Payne Family Category:Children Category:Characters with ponytails Category:Photographers Category:Galleries Category:Images